1 Little Piece of Forever
by AlderaanGaming
Summary: One shot time travel story. Bella is part of a triad with Jasper and Peter, but they didn't make it out of Maria's army. She goes into the past to take them away from their horrible fate. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Bella! Bella!" My over exuberant sister came running and screaming through the big house to my door, and bounced anxiously at the threshold of my door waiting for my permission to enter my room. When I gave the okay, she pounced onto the bed from the door in a pirouette that would make ballet dancers jealous.

I joined her on the bed sitting criss-cross applesauce. "Okay, what is so important about my future this time?" I asked her in my "appeasing Alice" tone.

"Oh, Bella, it's so wonderful and horrible and I'm going to miss you, but I'm not, and..." I covered her mouth with my hand... a move that probably wasn't the smartest since my sister is a vampire, but sometimes she can go on for days after a vision if she carries on.

"Start at the beginning and spare no details." I took my hand away.

She took a deep breath and began, "Your vampire mates are dead."

"Dead? Then what is the point of all of this Alice! I know I can be happy like you and Edward in a open, but loving relationship to live out my life as a vampire when it happens."

This time she covered my mouth. "No! Listen. They're dead, but the vision I saw was that you are going to save them. There's a way for you to go back in time"

"So, you're saying that I'm going to go back in time to whenever they lived, save them, and then magically transport them to our time."

"No. There is not a way to transport them to our time... only... time does that. You will be taking the long way back. By the way, the fact that you are a part of a triad or more doesn't bother you at all?"

I pointed at my face, "No, raised by vampires... remember?" I giggled at her. "How many is it anyway?"

"Just a triad, Bells. You know quad-driads are less than one in a century."

"Yes, yes. I know. I just thought it would be cool." I blushed. Alice's eyes turned black. I was clearly on a roll with Alice's blood lust department today; she stood from my bed, and opened the window to my room. It was a cold day out, so I wrapped a blanket around myself as she did so. "You need to feed, Ali... Why don't we pick up this conversation later?"

"Can't... the reason I had this vision is because your time hole to leave is closing. You have to leave by midnight tonight, and there is so much we have to do to get ready..."

"What do you mean? Can't I just go? What do I need to do to get there?"

"No! You can't just go. You need a witch to do the spell. Don't worry. There's one nearby. We just need to make sure that the people you get picked up by will undoubtedly be intrigued enough to change you."

"You mean my mates aren't going to be the ones to change me?" I worried my lip.

Alice scowled. "This is where my vision becomes intensely blurry. I see two outcomes. One, your mates find you and recognize you immediately for what you are. Two, you are found by the southern warlord Maria during a raid, and she is intrigued by your power."

"Great. Let's hope for option number one. What else do we have to do to get ready."

"Well, you need some period clothing. Luckily for us, we had that ball last semester for the dance. So, I just have to do a couple adjustments to make it fit you better." She clapped her hands unexpectedly. "Oh, good... the witch is here! Come on Bells, we have a lot of work to do."

...

At exactly 11:59pm I was sent to 1896. After a blinding flash of light, I opened my eyes to a dark room. I looked around and saw no one, but I knew someone would be coming. "Please be option number one. Oh god, changed by Maria. Please no. Please be option one." I chanted in my head.

When I heard a nearby door open, I knew it was the moment of truth. My heart hammered and I took a deep breath to calm myself. The door to my safe haven opened and a vampire male walked in. Another stood by the door. The one that walked in immediately grabbed his head in pain. The other smiled, "Told you this one had a power major. You should listen to me next time." I blinked. I didn't even realize I was projecting my shield. It took some concentration but I stopped it. Then, as if on cue, the other vampire walked in. He walked up to me and kneeled down to my level... I didn't even know how I ended up on the floor. He held out his hand, and I gave him mine. He kissed the back of it and looked in my eyes. "Hello, little mate. It seems I've waited a long time for you. Jasper here too. My name's Peter. Can't remember my last name, so I've used Whitlock my whole immortal life. Seemed fitting since Jasper changed me and we were destined to be part of a triad. I hope you can agree." I nodded my agreement. "This is a very dangerous place for you to have turned up, but, luckily, we were on a scouting mission for a raid and Maria won't be expecting us back right away. We need to get you out of here right away. You okay over there Jasper?" Peter looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, just stunned. Little mate, your emotions are so strong I feel like you could just knock me over with them, and that power as a human... you'll be a very strong vampire indeed. We definitely need to keep you away from Maria. Peter where to?"

"North. She won't follow us. She's been expecting us to leave for a long time- ever since she realized the bond between us. By the way, little mate, no matter how fun it is to call you that- I'd love to know your name." His head turned back to me.

I smiled. "I'm Isabella, but I hate my full name. Everybody calls me Bella. My last name is difficult... I was born a Swan, but my parents died in a car crash. The Cullen family adopted me, and I grew up a Cullen. They're vampires, so I know all about what you are and I know that triads are perfectly normal for vampires."

"It's very nice to meet you little Bella. I would love to hear more, and we can, but we must be going from here right away. My gift is telling me we have to leave, Jasper."

"Then let's go!" Jasper said bolting out the door while Peter picked me up bridal style.

We were running north (or what I assumed to be north) at full speed when the inquisition resumed. "So, Bella, since I've not heard of a car, I'm going to assume you are not from this time period. When did you come from and when is it now?"

I worried my lip and then decided I might as well tell them, "It is 1896. I was born September 13th, 1987. I'm eighteen, so it was 2006 when I left the future. In fact, in two days, I turn 19."

They both turned their heads to look at me curiously. "You're going to be 19?" They said in unison.

"Um, yes?" I was nervous.

"We're both forever 19, that's all. Didn't mean to worry you little mate." Peter assured me. I was starting to notice that Peter was a lot more of a talker than Jasper. Maybe Jasper would just open up to me a little later. It was at this moment that I finally began to feel drowsy. I tried to fight it, but eventually gave in to the comforting blackness.

...

When I awoke, I was on a bed. On either side of me, Jasper and Peter lay with their eyes closed as if in sleep. I rolled onto my back so that I could turn my head to either of them, and asked, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Kansas. We'll have to go to a more remote location to the north tonight. I bet you're hungry. You haven't eaten since before you came here and it's almost noon time. Let's see if the innkeeper has anything cooking."

The rest of the day was a blur, and, that night we raced farther north intending to settle somewhere in Canada for the time being. When we found an old, abandoned hunting lodge, we decided to make it our own. We had a small birthday celebration for me the next day and decided that it would be simpler if I became a vampire sooner rather than later. There was just one thing that I wanted to do first.

"Oh, no, little one! We could hurt you, or even kill you! There is no way we're doing that while you're human!"

"Peter, Jasper. Don't you understand? I want you to make love to me, and, at the height of my pleasure, bite me. Please?" I looked at Jasper and knew what I had to do. I walked up to him slowly and, with each step, I let my lust fill me, and, in turn, him too. I could tell the moment it worked because his eyes turned black with need. "Please, Jasper. I need this."

The world stood still and nobody seemed to breathe for just one moment, and, then, I felt Jasper's lips crash down on mine. I could hear Peter's string of expletives in the background, but ignored it. Before I knew it, I felt a second set of hands on me. Peter had given in. I didn't know when I had been laid down, but, shortly thereafter, I felt my dress come off. The dress had been made with a built in bra, so all that was left of my modesty was my underwear. Coos of "beautiful" and "perfect" floated in the air as Jasper and Peter let their hands explore my body.

When those hands made it to the hem of my underwear I tensed, they noticed. I sighed, "Just... be gentle. I've never done this before. I know it hurts the first time."

I kept my eyes on Jasper as he detected my feelings briefly. When he found that I would not waver on this, he- and then Peter- proceeded. I felt Jasper put his fingers on my most intimate place and then slip one inside of me as Peter lavished my breasts and neck with attention. When Jasper slipped another finger into me, I winced a bit, but they both continued knowing that I wanted this. Jasper used his tongue to tease me and make me more wet for his entrance, and then I felt him line up with my opening. I must have tensed again since they were both looking at me intensely.

"Please, Jasper, I'm ready." I begged. I felt him begin to move forward, and then Peter was on my lips with his. It was at this moment that Jasper entered me fully and my eyes welled with tears.

Jasper didn't move, "Darlin' I can stop if it hurts that bad."

I adjusted my hips slightly. Peter's face barely hovered over mine. "No, please don't. It's not that bad. Just takes a minute to adjust I guess." When the pained had lessened, I gave him the go ahead to start moving, and what once was a painful burn turned into something more. This kept going for a bit, and at the moment that I most wanted to continue he stopped and moved away from me. He pulled me onto my knees and moved behind me while Peter moved between my legs. I felt Peter enter me, and, then, I felt a new intrusion in my other entrance. Soon, they were both inside me and moving in rhythm. When Peter would thrust, Jasper would retreat. When I finally felt like my body could take no more pleasure, I was proven wrong. A bolt of ecstasy ran through me making me scream out in pure pleasure, and that was when I felt the men bite either side of my neck.

The pleasure ended then as the burn began to well through me, but, I knew, through my change, my boys would comfort me however they could. I knew I was safe and very loved.

...

Exactly ten years after my change, we decided it was time to join the Cullen coven in Chicago. Carlisle was incredibly surprised to meet 3 vampires who followed the vegetarian diet like he did, and, when I told him my story of growing up with him in the future of him as my father figure, I was surprised he believed me. "Stranger things have happened." He told me pulling me into an embrace like a father would. I told him that his family would become the second biggest vampire coven in the world, and he simply smiled and ask not to tell him any more. He wanted to let things happen as they were supposed to.

I wasn't surprised when two years later Edward joined our family. It drove him nuts that he couldn't read my mind when he could read every passing thought from everybody else. This was when Jasper, Peter and I decided to work on my gift. As a human, I was able to secure an area against intruders. If a person entered without my permission, they would get a terrible headache. Now, if that happened they were rendered fully unconscious. The protection also extended to my thoughts as well. Mental gifts could not reach me.

Three years later found us in Ashland, WI and the changing of Esme. I was fully trained in what my power could do at this point, but there was an interesting twist... Esme has a power in this timeline. My boys and I discussed this for hours on end at first, and we now understand that I created a new timeline when I went into the past. They were supposed to die, but are alive. Carlisle was supposed to be alone until 1918, but we joined him in 1916... hopefully things won't change too drastically. No strange butterfly effect for us! We had to teach Esme not to project her power all the time. Although the truth is a powerful thing, living with a human lie detector is a pain in the ass!

A decade or so passed uneventfully with only a couple moves speckled in between and in 1933 I rescued Rosalie from her horrible fate with Royce King and brought her to meet Emmett in Tenessee where they decided to live out their days together and in love. Rosalie could finally have the babies she wanted so badly.

Sooner than expected, in 1948, Alice joins the family and we are complete. There was another huge difference this time around, too. Edward and Alice looked at each other and ran off to get married. They were mates in this timeline instead of biding their time until their mates turned up. Our little ragtag family was complete and perfect... well, as perfect as it would get for now.

* * *

**This was just a little one shot that popped into my head. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, I am currently writing a horror story (also a one shot) fiction press . c o m (no spaces) same writer name AlderaanGaming**


	2. Afterward

Author's Note:

Dear reader,

Thank you so much for reading this story, but, in case you missed it in the description, it is a one shot.

To me, a one shot is a story that is done in one chapter and does not continue.

Although I truly enjoyed writing this story for you and putting it out there for your enjoyment, I have no intention of continuing it in any way.

I don't have a plot for any sequel or continuance and I feel it would be a disservice to you to make it seem like anything but.

So thank you for reviewing and author alerting and favoriting my story, but _please_ don't story alert... there will not be more.

Again, thank you so much for supporting me and my stories.

Fell free to author alert me. I have several ideas in the making, and I am just waiting to finish my current story before I move on to the next.

~Alderaan


End file.
